vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash (Phantom Brave)
Summary Sullen and soft-spoken, Ash is a Phantom and serves as Marona's guardian. Formerly a Chroma, Ash died protecting Marona alongside her parents. With the last of his power, Marona's father trapped Ash between life and death, enabling him to continue to look after Marona in their stead. Invisible to most mortal eyes, Ash now resides on Phantom Isle with Marona, disposing of hateful mail directed towards Marona, who many people believe to be possessed by dark spirits, and generally filling the role of a legal guardian/foster brother. In combat, Ash is offense-oriented, particularly in regards to his physical stats, reflecting the selflessness and bravery with which he readily throws himself into the thick of the fight. His unique techniques tend to involve the Water element and dragon motifs, and also suggest that he uses the water dragon Eccarlate's power in his own attacks: whether he killed this dragon and stole its powers, formed a pact with it, or makes use of its power in some other way (if any at all) remains unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely 6-C | 2-A Name: Ash Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 26 (18 physically, as that was his age at time of death) Classification: Phantom, Former Chroma, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Flight, Invisible and intangible to humans unless he chooses to be visible, Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Explosion, Light, Darkness, Chi, Mind, Time, Spatial, and Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Water and Ice, and to Mind, Time, and Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Can amplify his own stats or those of allies, decrease an enemy's, and apply status effects, Fourth Wall Awareness, Can borrow the power and techniques tied to an object he is confined to | As before, plus Creation, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Minor Reality Warping and Toon Force, and Resistance to Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and hostile Toon Force affects, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Telekinesis, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+, likely Island level (On-par with Sulphur, who is many times more powerful than beings who can amplify bombs to 1 gigaton yields with their magic) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated powerful beings like Baal and Laharl, Comparable to Marona who fought Zetta) Speed: Unknown. Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (While evading attacks is impossible in-game due to gameplay mechanics, it is implied in the lore that the characters in the game can generally react to one another's attacks, including natural lightning: additionally, several attacks in-game are portrayed as similar in speed to lightning) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with full-power Flonne and Etna) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+, likely Island Class | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+, likely Island level (Can take hits from Sulphur) | Multiverse level+ (Capable of surviving hits from Baal and Laharl) Stamina: Very high Range: Varies from Standard melee range to Tens of kilometers. | Varies from Standard melee range to Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: Usually carries a weapon, such as a sword of some kind. Intelligence: Above Average; particularly savvy as a combatant. Weaknesses: Cannot act in the physical world unless confined to an existing object. His stats can fluctuate, increase, or decrease depending on what he is confined to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Solemn Vow:' Passively doubles his ATK and INT on the final turn in which he is able to act. *'Burst:' Fires a short-range bullet of energy at an enemy. *'Fire Slash:' A circular sweep that attacks in all directions, inflicting fire damage. *'Berserker:' Rushes forward into enemies in a cone, damaging and pushing them away. *'Hurricane Slash:' Surrounds the enemy with a small hurricane, throwing them into the air, then smashes them downwards before delivering a final blow that drives them into the earth. *'Dimension Slash:' Jumps up, forming a gigantic energy saber that cleaves through the entire map, creating a massive explosion. *'Snake Beater:' Forms a blade made of water and sends it at opponents as a sentient serpentine beast of water. *'Eccarlate:' Throws a whirlwind of turquoise energy at an enemy, ripping them to shreds, before summoning four water dragon spirits and absorbing them into himself. With a final dash, Ash flies through an enemy, smashing them with the power of the water dragons imbued into his weapon. *'Rising Dragon:' Punches an opponent skyward, then follows them high into the air, before delivering a powerful second punch enhanced by immense amounts of bluish draconic energy. Key: Main Game | Post-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Undead Category:Spirits Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Matter Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Purification Users